Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2017
01:36 >:( @Bob 01:36 I WANT ARLENE 01:36 ^ @Akio 01:36 ME TOO 01:36 The last time the Alex list had an awful season was 1986, but technically you could count 1992 01:36 :P 01:36 Bob wants Arlene counter: 6 01:36 :P 01:36 Akio wants Arlene counter: 1 01:36 :P 01:36 1986 was an Alex/Andrew season with no majors. 01:36 that actually happened. 01:36 Bonnie was actually responsible for resparking my interest 01:36 Hai 01:36 :O Hello there little bot 01:36 1986 was List II's worst season 01:36 Hey Money Bot 01:37 Money Bot, I have a question. Do you know when Arlene will form? 01:37 Where is your owner? :P 01:37 1987 was a bad season for Arlene "{ 01:37 :P 01:37 What was the best season of the 1980s in your opinion? 01:37 '88 had Gilbert 01:37 1980 01:37 I'd say 1980 to be completely honest 01:37 then 1988 01:37 Actually no 01:37 1983 :3 01:37 01:37 I'd say 1985 or 1988 01:37 Bobnekaro...calculating...I expect Arlene to form between June 10 and June 20 01:37 1983 :3 01:38 4-3-1 :3 01:38 1986 :3 01:38 @Money Bot will it be a tropical storm or a hurricane? 01:38 6-4-0 01:38 Bobnekaro...calculating...I think it will be a Tropical Storm 01:38 Alex is due for an inactive season, and it will be 2022. 01:38 :P 01:38 @Money Bot When will MH get captured in Hurricane Hunter? 01:38 You don't know that MG 01:38 MG PLS 01:38 I'm just guessing 01:38 :P 01:39 ALEX WILL ALWAYS BE ACTIVE :3 01:39 List II produces the best seasons 01:39 AkioTheOne...calculating...I think he will not be captured because he is in an indestructible nuclear bunker 01:39 Then List III 01:39 El Nino 2022 :3 01:39 jk 01:39 :p 01:39 Hmmm... 01:39 Money Bot 01:39 WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? >:( 01:39 :P 01:39 (triggered) 01:39 01:39 Nuclear bunker? 01:40 AkioTheOne...calculating...I did not lie to you 01:40 YES YOU DID >:( 01:40 MasterGarfield...calculating...Yes, nuclear bunker 01:40 I feel like 2017 will determine the activity of a lot of seasons 01:40 :P 01:40 Tomas had so much potential 01:40 Chat logs have been submitted 01:40 Tomas should've been C4 01:41 2010 didn't have any November majors...but 2016 did :3 01:41 vs 01:41 Tomas should have been 39/1009 01:41 El Nino 2017 - Neutral/La Nina 2018 - Neutral 2019 01:41 Neutral 2017 - El Nino 2018 - Neutral 2019 01:41 Does anyone else have any more questions for me? 01:41 I have 2017 La Nina | 2018 Neutral | 2019 El Nino/Neutral 01:41 yes 01:41 Storms I forget by year: 01:41 01:41 2007 and before: ALL 01:41 2008: A-H, J-P 01:41 2009: ALL 01:41 2010: ALL 01:41 2011: A-H, J-K, M-S 01:41 2012: A-H, J-R, T 01:41 2013: A-G, J-M 01:41 2014: B-H 01:41 2015: A, C-D, I 01:41 2016: B-L 01:42 my prediction is 01:42 !tell Steve820 So, how's it like in 2020 when you finally return to this chat :3 01:42 I will tell Steve820 that when I see them. @Brickcraft1 01:42 :O 01:42 @Money Bot will 2017 be El Nino, neutral, or La Nina? 01:42 Neutral 2017 - Neutral 2018 - El Nino 2019 01:42 :P 01:42 @Money Bot If you had 3 potatoes, would you eat them? 01:42 Bobnekaro...calculating...I expect Neutral 01:42 :o 01:42 vs 01:42 - warm neutral 2020 - La Nina 2021 01:42 :P 01:42 Nearly same spots 01:42 NKECH HOW COULD YOU FORGET PAULA???? 01:42 I'm hoping for neutral 01:42 AkioTheOne...calculating...No, because I am a Bot 01:42 El Nino 2022 - El Nino 2023 01:42 @Akio I didn't track in 2010 m8 01:43 vs 01:43 @MH Oh 01:43 pls romas 01:43 tomas* 01:43 @Nkech (triggered) 01:43 Neutral 2024 - Neutral 2025 - warm neutral 2026 01:43 > Romas 01:43 > romas 01:43 :P 01:43 sounds kinda like Ramon 01:43 "romas" 10/10 name m8 01:43 Romas. Better than Tomas! 01:43 Ending transmission of messages... 01:43 MONEY BOT NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 01:43 Tomas should've been a C4 01:43 Romas: being mistaken for Tomas since 2010 :3 01:43 or at least C3 01:43 Message Transmission now shut down 01:43 You were my only friend 01:44 Matthew avenged Tomas :3 01:44 Same list too :p 01:44 MH logs off with wrong account :3 01:44 @Akio pls you're on my friends list 01:44 List of atlantic hurricanes by letter (2016 forward, Garfield) 01:44 similar tracks as wel 01:44 :P 01:44 lol 01:44 how strong does your favorite name get? 01:44 @Nkech Pls I didn't care atm 01:44 :P 01:44 vs 01:44 Adam 2034 45 1006 01:44 WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER? 01:44 tbh idc how long-lasting or how strong Arlene is. I just want it 01:44 >:( 01:44 hey Hype 01:45 Alex is retired in 2028 01:45 severe damage in Nicaragua when Alex hits as a cat4 01:45 gotta continue the Allen trend :P 01:45 @Garfield does Nate ever get strong? 01:45 Not as of yet but I might soon 01:45 Bot disabled for maintenance purposes 01:45 List II A names should always be a C5, as exemplified by Allen and Andrew. Now it's Alex's turn. 01:45 Of all of my N storms only four are hurricanes 01:45 :P 01:45 01:45 01:46 inb4 C5 Alex in 2022 01:46 Pls Tomas 01:46 I have 3 M C5s 01:46 :P 01:46 !savelogs 01:46 Attempting to save chat logs... 01:46 Matthew Maria and Michael 01:46 :P 01:46 Saved chat logs. 01:46 GARFIELD PLS STOP MAKING N STORMS FAIL 01:46 :p 02:18 "A very disorganized Tropical Wave exited the coast of Africa on August 28, 2045. Not expected to develop due to unfavorable wind shear, the wave was quickly torn apart. The remnants of the wave continued due west. Eventually, shear lessened around the system, and gave the wave a chance to reorganize. Convection blossomed over the wave, and a well-defined circulation became apparent on satellite imagery. Because of this, along with Dvorak estimates, Tropical Depression Nine was declared on September 5, 2045. Shear increased, and exposed the circulation. However, this would be short lived, as it would quickly close off again." 02:18 About time Grace the Disgrace became something. 02:18 :3 02:18 August 02:18 Hype pls it was a C2 in 1991 02:19 don and emily form 02:19 > C2 02:19 "A recon jet flew into the system on September 6, and found sustained winds of 45 mph. Tropical Storm Grace was declared that day. It was than expected to slowly intensify, reached a gradual peak of 60 mph before weakening. For a while, Grace followed this procedure, but moved further south than anticipated. As Grace moved west, it grazed the ABC Islands as a 60 mph Tropical Storm, causing some damage. Shear then increased again, weakening Grace to 45 mph. However, this shear would also be short lived. As Grace approached Venezuela, warm waters and low shear supported rapid intensification. Another recon jet found a ragged eye on September 10, and Grace was upgraded to an 80 mph hurricane. " 02:19 how laughable 02:19 @bob 02:19 :3 11:30 11:30 Calculating your question... 11:30 Ok 11:30 Karl, Igor and Julia 11:30 No idea why it wasn't working 11:31 lovely 11:31 11:31 I found Bob's Franklin :P 11:31 at least not all Karls are bad 11:31 for some reason, Karl looks like a smaller Haiyan in that image for me lol 11:32 baby Haiyan 11:32 NHC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on Potential TC ONE 11:32 :P 11:33 LOL 11:34 Looks like Bob 11:34 :3 11:34 HYPE PLS 11:34 Bob's usercane pls 11:34 :3 11:34 Hoip pls 11:34 :p 2017 02 20